


Guess It's Time (You Better Plug In All Your Night Lights)

by momoyoru



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, TW mention of murder, also please dont be mean i know my writing is bad, crack treated semi-serious, nothing actually fucked up happens dw, the dad is named luis, this is just a sillay thing i made in hopes that the person i want to spite comes across it, tw mention of being robbed, tw mention of eating people, tw mention of pentagrams, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoyoru/pseuds/momoyoru
Summary: Luis isn't always as lonely as he thinks he is.
Relationships: The Dad/Lemon Friend (FNF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 98





	Guess It's Time (You Better Plug In All Your Night Lights)

Whenever Luis was alone for the night and didn't have anything to do, any errands to run, or something along those lines, he would cook something for himself and lie down on the couch for a bit, watching whatever was on TV while eating, and after he was done, on occasion, he would go upstairs and sing really loud in his old recording room, then take a shower and go to sleep. The stairs would always creak beneath him on his way up to his room, maybe it was because the house was so old. Maybe it was because he was so jacked.

This had been a relatively normal thing in his life, of course, but had been happening more and more ever since his daughter became infatuated with that very, very noticeably short man and after a very tense rap battle between himself and the short man, decided the high-voiced, annoying, and frankly, very bad rapper of a man was the one for her. 

Oh well, he was glad she was growing up and making her own decisions. Luis missed her but he was by no definitions a stuffy, over-protective, lame dad. Luis respected his daughter and her questionable taste in boyfriends, and would never even allow himself near such a title. Along with genuinely wanting what's best for her and letting her do what she wanted with her life, he was also cool because he was an ex-rockstar, (had he mentioned that yet? ) 

Because Luis's daughter had some sort of date with the toddler—I mean short man—and his friends left him for being too handsome, he was promptly going through his usual schedule of cooking himself something and watching TV, he also decidedly wanted to sing a little after he was done eating, too. Yes, this seemed like it would be a good night.

Staring up at the bright TV screen in the living room, he chewed his food. Only a few seconds into watching some sort of obnoxious animation, he thought he heard some shuffling noises somewhere behind him. This was not uncommon in the old, rickety house. He brushed it off, continuing his previous activities. This was fine. He scraped his fork against his plate, the noises continued. A creak there, another shuffle, a gentle rapping noise. Although uninvited random noises in the dark weren't exactly ideal, it was nothing his several pounds of muscle couldn't handle if he happened to be being robbed again. 

Eventually, the noises became too obnoxious to ignore. Luis swiftly grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, the screen cutting to black in the middle of two odd-looking children shouting about 'Spooki Monf' or something. Luis set his plate down against the coffee table in front of him and turned his head to look behind him. It was a lot darker now without the TV on, his surroundings only vaguely lit-up by the light of the moon. Luis scanned the nearby hallway, moonlight glistening against the wooden floorboards. Nothing noticeably moved, good. He then looked at the nearby staircase, where he thought he might have heard a familiar creaking noise just now.

"Oooh~ " a far-away, smooth-sounding voice rumbled, "I'm an evill lil' demon here to eat youu~ " It sang out, sounding like somebody trying to do an impression of a cartoonish ghost. Luis could barely see anything, the dim lighting only managing to reach the bottom of the stairs. Luis stood up. The voice kept speaking, "I'm going to boilll you in my pot and turn you into stew and—Agh! " the voice yelped as Luis switched on the living room light. Luis instantly glanced up at the top of the stairs, where some black-clothed thing with an oval-shaped head held its hands over its eyes, looking kinda hurt.

"What a weird burglar outfit, " Luis said, glaring at the thing at the top of the stairs, "What the hell are y' doin' in my house? " he demanded. 

The thing continued to cover its eyes, hunched over in what looked to be pain. Luis almost thought he felt a pinch of guilt for the thing, but quickly shook it off and started stomping his way toward and up the staircase. 

Once he was close enough to it, his broad shoulders cast a little bit of shade onto it, blocking out the artificial light from his living room. It looked up at him and he looked back at it, both just staring at each other for a moment. Luis noticed the thing's face actually seemed to resemble a lemon, with very dark, round eyes, along with what Luis noticed to be sharp fangs in his mouth as it gasped, peering up at him. "L-Luis Lewis? The rockstar? " It stammered out, large, round eyes blinking at him with surprise. "Oh, great, " Luis realised, still looking at the thing, he noticed that the hands that were previously covering its eyes seemed to instead be paws, "Another crazed fan breakin 'n for an autograph, " Luis grumbled, acting as if it had happened before, the thing suddenly looked quite sheepish, "Yer' lucky my daughter isn't here, if I had found ya' creepin 'round while she was here, I would have knocked some real sense int' ya', " He added, still glowering down at the lemon-headed thing. It gulped nervously, flushing when he emphasized the last bits. 

"I'm not a crazed fan! " It blurted.

"A burglar then? " 

"Not a burglar either! " Its voice was still soft and low, but it had obviously lost the confidence it had earlier when it was threatening to turn him into stew, "I'm a demon and I came here to do my monthly ritual of cold-blooded murder—" when Luis made a growling noise at that, it quickly added, "But I hadn't expected my potential victim to be my favorite Rockstar in the whole world, Luis Lewis! " It said his name proudly again and Luis couldn't deny the way that slightly inflated his ego. He watched its large, round eyes look him up and down, particularly glued to his chest that was peeking out from his leather jacket, "Humina, humina… " It murmured. 

"What? " Luis asked, tilting his head. He took a step back from it to give it some room, although still making sure to keep the shade over its face. 

"Nothing. " It squeaked, flushing again as if it hadn't meant to say that aloud. It stood up quickly, a few inches taller than Luis, although it was still one stair above him, "Well, I should probably get going, sorry for bothering you, Mr Lewis… " It mumbled, fidgeting with its paws. 

Luis moved out of the way of the stairway as best as he could, expecting it to leave via his front door, but it only turned around, taking the final step onto the second floor and scampering away to somewhere Luis couldn't see. He peered his head around the corner and was shocked to find a pentagram at the end of the hallway, glowing brightly. It looked as though it had been scorched into the floorboards, clumsily too, the shapes were unevenly spread out in some parts, and too close in others. Luis subconsciously hoped it wasn't permanent. The lemon thing began to head towards it. 

"Wait! " Luis shouted, regretting doing so as soon as it glanced over its shoulder, looking at him with a mix of interest and fear. Did it still think Luis was going to hurt it?

"Uhm, you said I was yer' favorite Rockstar, correct? " Luis asked, trying to sound as uncaring and stoic as possible, he forced his tone into his lower range. It blinked at him owlishly with its round eyes, then nodded, "Favorite in the world, " It said softly, looking off to the side with what seemed to be the beginning of a smile. 

"Well, " Luis cautiously walked towards the thing, now realising his assumptions about its height were incorrect, it was actually a few inches shorter than him once they were on the same ground level, "How about an autograph before you go? Just as, eh, a treat, " he said. The thing looked shocked as soon as the words came out of his mouth, and he felt kind of foolish but then its sharp teeth were twisting into a bright smile and it flapped its paws around a little, "Really? " It gasped. It sounded pleased. Luis nodded, digging his hands into his pocket to search for a pen or a marker or something. No luck, he wasn't sure he wanted to go all the way downstairs and dig through the junk drawer for one either. Suddenly the lemon thing was in front of him, snapping its fingers. A red marker suddenly appeared and fell into its paw. It handed the marker over to Luis and he had to make sure to stifle the fact that he found that little stunt to be kinda cool. Luis took the marker, pulling off the cap, "Alright, what do y' want me to sign? " he asked, looking down at the lemon thing, he could see its sharp teeth still wound into a smile and he felt like he should find it a little disturbing but it was actually slightly endearing. 

It held up a physical copy of one of Luis's old albums in its other paw. Luis wasn't sure where it had just gotten that, it probably popped it into existence again. Luis felt a twinge of nostalgia looking at it. Maybe the unexpected company tonight wasn't as bad as he first thought it was, Luis thought to himself as he did his best impression of his old iconic signature on top of the album cover. He put the marker's lid back on, tapping the album with the marker twice. The demon thing turned it around and looked at it, then made a small, happy squeak, eyeing Luis's handiwork. 

Luis couldn't suppress a grin at that. He glanced behind it at the pentagram on the floor and his smile turned sour, the lemon demon seemed to understand, "Guess I best be going, " It said, looking up at Luis with a hint of sadness before hesitantly turning around.

Luis nodded stiffly, watching it walk away. The marks on the floor began glowing again, brighter and brighter, each step it took getting closer to it. He wondered why the lemon thing seemed so sensitive to his kitchen light but immune to this. Maybe something to do with organic lighting…? Luis fumbled around his brain for anything to say, feeling like he had to say something. 

"What's yer' name? " Luis asked. "My name? " the thing repeated, not turning around to face him. It sounded surprised he cared. The white-ish light started to resemble some sort of small, floor-bound Aurora Borealis once the thing made the first step into the pentagram, it turned around to look at him, finally, "My name's Neil, " It said, although for some reason Luis felt like it was getting harder to hear it. 

Luis nodded again, the light got brighter. 

"Goodbye, Neil. " Luis said, watching Neil closely.

Luis could barely hear the sound of Neil's low voice answering, "Goodbye, Luis! " Neil waved a paw.

The light engulfed him, too much light, almost blinding. He shut his eyes and when he opened them again, the hallway was back to being dim. And empty. Without a trace that Neil was ever there. 

Luis looked down at the red marker still in his hand and smiled softly. 

Not bad company at all.


End file.
